Dorm Buddies - A Sukka Fanfiction
by avatartrash
Summary: Suki decides to leave her dorm for the night, and Sokka is kind enough to take her in. Suki attempts to triumph Sokka's typical sexism and bickering ensues. All ends well (we hope). Fluff! Sukka forever.


_Author's Note: Hi! I'm new to_ _and I just really love Avatar! I'll be publishing all kinds of stories, but I always take suggestions and prompts! If you like this Sukka fluff, please review and/or comment. Thank you!_

* * *

It was a little after nine on a Wednesday and Sokka had to admit, her offer was tempting.

"So, you're saying you'll do _all_ my laundry for the next _three_ months if I let you sleep here tonight?"

"Yes," the girl's hair was held in a tiny bun atop her head, some loose strands cascading from it. She shifted around in her green slippers, clinging to an overflowing duffel bag held over her left shoulder.

"What's your name anyway?" He'd seen her around campus a few times, had some smalltalk with her in the dining hall or during class, so this conversation seemed a little out of the ordinary.

She reached out her hand, which he shook hesitantly, "Suki."

"My laundry's really gross, so you must be _pretty_ desperate. I've got a bunk, take the bottom one."

Her eyes sparkled as she tossed the bag onto a beanbag chair, "Thanks!"

It only took Suki a few minutes to unpack her stuff out onto his roommate's bed before she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sorting through the collection of magazines stored under his bed. She fingered through the pages, the glossy material flipping easily.

"As a warning, some of those magazines may gross you out."

"Oh, yuck," she cringed as he sat across from her. "I was actually just checking out your superhero ones, they're pretty cool."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Psh, come on."

Not bothering to look up from the page she was on, she asked, "What?"

"I mean, you can't really like that stuff. You're a girl."

Suki placed the book upside down, hauntingly narrowing her eyes,"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't blame you," he snickered to himself, smoothing his hair back. "There's no harm in trying to impress me."

" _Impress_ you? You, sir, are one pathetic piece of work. Keep your crappy comics to yourself."

Suki then proceeded to throw a pillow at his head, all while mumbling to herself about "stupid roommates" and "dumb, bigoted boys." She practically marched to the bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

During this, Sokka managed to prepare himself a lukewarm Cup o' Noodles, relaxing on his top bunk.

She emerged a few minutes later, her face freshly washed and short hair released from its bun.

"Is that Cup O' Noodles?" Her stomach produced an audible grumble.

"They're under my roommates' bed. Use the microwave in the corner, and this," Sokka tossed her a bottle of water. "So…why'd you have to crash here anyway?"

Shutting the microwave, she pressed the numbers in, "My roommate had her boyfriend over. Don't get me wrong, I love her, and her boyfriend's a really great guy, but I wanted a good night's sleep, so."

"Things that go bump in the night, am I right?" He winked at her, but she just rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you're still annoyed."

Suki blew on the top of her noodles, taking a seat on the floor once again, "Damn, where's Watson? You sure know how to crack a case."

"No attitude necessary," he threw the finished cup into the wastebasket, joining her on the floor.

"Not to sound like a four year old, but you started it."

Sokka couldn't help but laugh. Retrieving the book from where she had set it down, he tossed it towards her as some form of an apology, "Tell me about yourself."

She yawned before answering, "I'm studying here to get my doctorate in education."

"You wanna teach?" Sokka folded his hands under his chin, propping his head up as he laid on his belly against the rug. His eyes were wide in sudden curiosity. "So does my sister."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, she wants to be a doctor, and one day teach medicine and healing," he poked at the side of her thigh. "What about you?"

"I want to teach martial arts, I think. The connection between physical activity and mental health fascinates me," Suki smiled when she looked at him, eyes squinty and lips turned upward, an obvious interest painted upon his face. "What are you studying?"

"Hm, I sorta take after my dad, so I've always been interested in leadership. You know, political science, communications and whatnot."

She quirked an eyebrow.

Sokka blinked, sitting upwards, "Why the face?"

"Well," Suki blushed as he lightly smacked the back of his hand against her arm, "you didn't really seem like that type of guy."

At this, Sokka stood up, furiously tugging off his shirt and hauling himself to his top bunk in one swift movement. The covers engulfed him in a moment, a few strands of hair peaking out from under them.

More annoyed than infuriated, Suki scoffed at the whole situation. The thought of an almost adult in college acting so childish baffled her, "You are such a _goddamn_ baby."

"Shutup."

Suki gaped at his response, crossing her arms, uncrossing them to massage her temple, and recrossing them. "You know what?" Suki said as she hauled himself upon his bed, crawling over his hidden body. "You're just a sexist-"

"Ow," Sokka peaked up from the blankets, "that's my leg."

"Ignorant-"

"You're crushing my leg!" He sat upright, jiggling his leg.

"Piece of shit!"

Pushing her shoulders backwards in an attempt to remove her, Sokka almost slapped himself from embarrassment. He had pushed too forcefully, causing her to fall back completely, his chest pressed against hers.

"Uhm," Suki started, disappointed in herself at how flustered he'd made her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his nose no less than an inch from hers, breathe smelling of microwavable soup. "You intimidate me."

She blinked, "I get that a lot."

"I accept your apology, too," Sokka smirked. "For the whole 'laughing at my dreams' thing."

"Well, come on then, dork," Suki said, smiling as she placed an arm around the back of his neck, "prove to me you'd make a great leader."

He was no lady killer in any sense of the word, but there seemed to be an electrical shock when their lips collided. It was tender and wet, her lips soft and sweetly inviting. The kiss lasted quite some time, and left him in a lusty daze when he laid down gently besides her. Surprisingly, though, he felt no desire (well, not exactly _no_ desire, but minimal) to go farther, only a want to squeeze his arms around her shoulders and kiss her again.

It was girls like these that made his head stir, made him awkwardly infatuated and unable to muster up the correct words or go through with the right actions.

"You remind me of my sister," he winced as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

She giggled awkwardly.

"I don't mean that in a creepy way," Sokka clarified.

Suki turned to face him, "You sorta remind me of my roommate's boyfriend."

"Okay, now you're the weird one," he teased.

"Shutup," she flicked his forehead. "I'm just saying, you both have this adorable awkwardness that comes from a hidden self-consciousness, and have this hard outer shell with a cute and gooey center once its cracked."

"I'm disgusted by that analysis."

Suki rolled her eyes, "It's accurate, though. His name is Zuko, by the way."

"You're joking."

"What?"

Sokka looked dumbfounded, "Zuko's my best friend. My sister and I have known him since, like, middle school. Your stuff's unpacked on his bed!"

"He's your roommate?" Suki laughed at the coincidence.

"Yea! That's so crazy that he has a girlfriend and hasn't told me. Did they just start dating?"

Suki thought back for a moment, "No, they're been dating since the middle of freshman year."

"What the hell!" Sokka seemed half infuriated, half puzzled. "He usually shares everything with my sister and me."

"Zuko's a mysterious guy," shrugged Suki. "You still haven't told me your sister's name anyway."

"Katara."

It was Suki's turn to be dumbfounded, "Uh-oh. _"_

"You're freaking me out," Sokka teased. "I know it's an unique name, but…"

"Katara's _my_ best friend. We've been taking martial arts classes together since we were toddlers!"

"Well, that's great! Why's that bad?"

Suki gulped, "Uh, she's also my roommate…"

"Yea, and what's the prob-" Sokka's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me my best friend is _in bed_ right now with my _little sister_?!"

Needless to say, it took Suki about fifteen minutes and a few face palms to calm Sokka down. Finally, after turning off the lights and putting on some music, he had almost been lulled to sleep.

"I'm gonna kill Zuko," Sokka said, his voice grainy and barely audible.

Suki sighed, "Sokka, please be quiet."

He kissed her again, lips warm and prolonging, arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Fine. I'll kill Zuko first thing in the morning."

They slept in.


End file.
